degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell-Maya Relationship/@comment-5277119-20130902014825
Why do I love Camaya so much? Well, that's a complicated answer. I felt something the second I first saw the Bite Your Tongue promo. There was definitely something there. At that point, Maya really didn't have any depth as a character so seeing that they were going to give her a love interest intrigued me right away. And considering the fact that Cam was so...so...different made it even more appealing. I'm not saying he was different in a bad way. It was just that he looked so sweet and innocent. There was something cute about their relationship. There wasn't that firery passionate vibe with them. It was reminscent with that awkward yet lovable couple you see somethings. I was definitely fangirling over them when the promo pictures were released. I was already loving the concept of Camaya. I couldn't wait. Knowing that they were going to become an item, I didn't pay too much attention to the fiasco with Tristan. It was pretty obvious that Cam was comfortable talking with Maya, even though he didn't realize that it wasn't her he was talking with. Cam was a very shy and reserved young boy. The fact that he felt so comfortable talking with her on Facerange shows that she was the one person that he felt close to. That he could spill it all out and be totally ok with that. When they finally began their relationship, although awkward, it was still adorable. There are alot of factors that led to the events in 12B. Honestly, at that point in time, neither one of them really needed to be in a relationship. Cam was still very depressed, although functioning well, he was not ok. He just couldn't give Maya all the attention she craved because, well, he had problems and inner demons that he needed to configure within himself. Although they did have a slight hiccup, they decided to give it another shot, proving how much they truly cared for one another. It was bliss. No one could imagine the agnony that would follow next. Bitter Sweet Symphony. Just typing this is making me numb and emotional. Maya, to Cam, is his only source of happiness. He doesn't care about hockey. It just brings him down. He jumped off a balcony just so he could spend time with Maya, the source of his happiness. She brought out the light in him. So, of course, it was dishearting and scary to see Zig trying to sabatoge that. He tried to be calm about it but his anxiety kicked in. Being a person who suffers from severe anxiety, I can feel what he must have felt. He couldn't risk ANYTHING coming inbetween him and Maya. Yes, he hit Zig with a hockey stick, but only as a warning to back off. Zig was swimming into waters that were not waters that he had the right to swim in. Cam felt his world unraveling. He got suspended, Maya was highly upset with him, Dallas was furious with him. Just earlier that day things seemed to be going fantastic. Now the gray clouds were back again. He tried and succeded into winning back Maya's favor. Their couch scene will always be one of my favorite scenes ever on this show and I felt feels I hadn't felt since my OTP. They were both in extreme bliss and loved every second of it. Neither wanted the night to end. But it had to. Cam's message to Maya was beautiful. He was finally happy. He was overjoyed. He was satisfied. Things were looking more than up, once again. On the front steps, when Zig maliciously told Cam about affairs that were none of his business is when it was straight to the bottom of the barrel. Had Cam not had been suicidical, it was still wrong to call someone a physco. But Cam heard this "Maya's life would be better if you weren't in it." ''He truly believed her life would be better without him. So he took his. Because he loved her. He loved her so much that he would take his if it meant she would be happy. Of course, that was not the case at all. It may have only been less than 17 episodes. But I don't care. Camaya will always ''always ''will be an OTP of mine. The tragic love story. He loved Maya the way every girl and every person wants to be loved. He died eternally in love with her and she will ''always love him. Campbell Saunders will always be in Maya Matlin's heart. Forever and always. <3